when we were young
by p y r otechnic - - ROYAL
Summary: How was he to know that this would be the last time they met for seven years? (Mystwalker)


**A/N:** Again, from Tumblr. Young!Mystwalker, because cute.

* * *

"But Mom, these things are boring!" Prince Jellal of Edolas complained, looking up at his mother as the royal family prepared to greet their guests for the ball celebrating their army's victory over Noldern. Sure, the eleven-year-old was glad the soldiers would be back in time for the winter holidays, but he was always so bored at these events his parents threw. And he always had to be the little princeling, instead of himself, or his father would get mad. And that would not end well at all.

His mother, Queen Elizabeth, sighed, her hand moving to her swollen stomach. She'd have to sit down soon, but still, she was prepared to be a gracious hostess. On her other side, Faust hissed at her to quiet Jellal, and she glanced down at the boy. "Jellal, darling, we have to be polite, right? So you will stand here with us and greet our guests, like a good boy. Alright?"

Jellal grumbled an acceptance, knowing better than to argue with his mother, but still he sulked as the nobles passed by, not even seeing their faces. That was, until a redheaded girl, about half a head taller than him, followed up her respectful curtesy with a not-so-respectful punch to the arm. "Oi, Prince Jellal," Erza Knightwalker, his very best friend, said in her own brusque way. "Get your head out of the clouds already! Everyone's here!"

Looking around, he noticed that she was right, his parents had both moved to mingle with the rest of their guests. Ignoring the knowing looks their mothers were giving the two of them, Erza held out her hand. "Come _on_ already! Are we going to stand here or are we gonna see if Lily can snag us some snacks!? I haven't eaten all day!" A statement that, knowing Erza, could be true. Melissa Knightwalker had been known to keep her only daughter in her room all day to prepare for a party like this.

Still, Jellal thought absently, allowing her to drag him through the throngs of people, the effect wasn't that bad. The purpley-red dress she was wearing didn't look _too_ bad, and the matching gemstones in her ears seemed to make her eyes look less… He didn't know, plain brown, than usual. Jellal wasn't an artist, or one of those guys he heard making flowery comparisons all the time. Besides, this was _Erza_, the girl who hit harder than anyone he knew.

Girls were confusing anyway.

The ball breezed through, thanks to his friend's company. Sure there was a rough spot when Erza's brother Ulrich came over with some classmate of his, Simon something, and Erza got all blushy and, for lack of a better word, _cute _(this was not right, and for that Jellal decided he did not like that Simon guy), but otherwise, everything was alright. Before he knew it, the Knightwalkers were gathering at the entrance to the ballroom, and Jellal was having to say goodbye.

"It's not like it's forever, idiot," Erza reassured him, grinning in excitement for her next move. This would be one of the last times he saw her for a while, as she was entering the Academy to be a soldier in the new year. "I'll be back home in the summer, and you can always come visit. It'll be great!" Jellal didn't exactly believe her, but she was looking forward to it so much, he didn't have the heart to say anything. Giving her a soft smile, the prince moved to hug her tightly.

"I'll miss you," he murmured, earning a squeeze from the girl. "Be sure to write, okay? I want to hear about everything Erza!" She grinned and nodded, then stepped back for their more formal farewell, now that his parents had joined them. Catching his mother's eye, Jellal tried not to roll his. This was the part he hated. "Until we meet again, Miss Erza," he stated with a bow. The sentiment was returned with a graceful curtesy, and Erza held out her hand (but only after her mother clears her throat) for him to kiss. A stupid custom, but apparently it was proper etiquette.

As the family strode away, heading back to their temporary quarters before moving to Sycca, Erza turned around. "I'll see you at break, kay? Promise!" Jellal broke out in a grin, waving back at her happily. "Promise!"

It took seven years for that promise to be fulfilled.


End file.
